Mage Chronicles
by ClassySpanks
Summary: Charlie Weasely, international auror, is investigating mysterious murders that appear to be the sites of demon summoning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlie wrinkled his nose in disgust as he made his way through the house. Something very wrong had happened in this rural area of Hungary.

"Find anything, Head Enchanter?" he asked coming up behind an older gentleman who was intensely examining an area of the wall.

The man glanced back at Charlie and readjusted his glasses on his nose. "Well, from using _prior incantatem _on the wands we found, it would seem that all the magic in the home was cast by the victims. The initial report was likely right. I don't think wizards did this."

Charlie frowned. "Well, it wasn't vampires. There is too much blood everywhere."

Charlie paused taking in his surroundings again. "Werewolves? There's enough carnage for that but none of the victims have been mauled from what I could tell… I'm doubtful muggles are behind this though history shows they are capable of this type of brutality…" he trailed off sounding unconvinced. He looked about the room hoping for some inspiration.

"Sirs! We have something you need to see!"

Charlie turned to see one of the other investigators standing in the doorway leading to the back yard. His eyes were wide with urgency.

"What is it Simon?" Charlie asked moving towards him.

"We found him. We found the father."

Simon lead them out of the house into a field with briar and bush nearly as tall they were. When they were about 15 yards from the body Charlie saw a flash of the scene in his head. He felt a rock settle in his stomach at the vision but said nothing as they continued on.

"Merlin…" breathed the Head Enchanter as they came to the body, "What sickness is this?"

In the field a man had been bound by wrists and ankles against an old scarecrow mount, his clothes shredded. His body was riddled with stab wounds and arrows which had pierced straight through to the wood behind. Some symbols appeared to be branded into his chest and someone had taken large branches and leaves, fastening them in what appeared to be a crude pair of wings

"Look. There was a fire just here. It wasn't for warmth; it's too small and it wasn't cold at all last night. This all almost looks… ritualistic," said Charlie bending near the feet of the man to examine the ground. It smelled acrid and rotten. "And these symbols… I don't recognize them nor the type of magic that created them. Do you Head Enchanter?"

"They are familiar though exactly their origin I cannot say. But I do believe, Charles, that some dark magic has taken place here. A sacrifice of some sort."

"Sacrifice? To what?"

The head enchanter did not answer. He reached into his robe withdrawing his wand and muttered over the scene. The black dust rose from the ashes and swirled, eventually forming a cruel face. Its smoky blank eyes, sunken deep into the skull, looked around at its audience, face expressionless. Charlie leaned to get a better look, startling the apparition. It locked eyes with his and hissed violently before turning into itself and vanishing.

"That was… weird"

"What was it?" asked Simon.

"I do not know. But whatever it is, someone attempted to summon it here."

"Did they succeed?"

"No. Not yet… Simon, secure this area. Make sure the photos show those symbols clearly."

The HE walked away back toward the house and Charlie moved to follow, stopping only to look back at the scene. A wind stirred the ashes and the man's shredded clothes fluttered in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie sighed as the walls of his home stopped spinning around him. His home was small, with only a living area, kitchen, bedroom and bath, nestled in the wilds of Romania. After years of working with dragons here, he couldn't leave it behind when he started his new job. He had a fondness for the unkempt harshness of it all.

He set the fire to blaze, kicked off his boots, and peeled away his clothing on the way to the shower leaving a trail of articles behind. His mother would be mortified. She always said she could find him anywhere in the house. The articles were left behind like bread crumbs.

His mind was preoccupied with the day's events, playing them in his head. He stopped as he passed the mirror and frowned at his reflection. Years in the sun had only increased his intense freckling, creating the illusion of bronze where there was none. He ran his hands through his hair that the sun and time had turned strawberry blonde. Charlie did not have his mother's curls but both he and Percy had a muted version in their waves. He kept it just as long as the agency rules would allow to prevent it from standing out on end. His eyes travelled up to meet his own, to the one feature he did not share with any sibling except Ginny. While all of his brothers had a variation of blue eyes, his were hazel, a glowing amber with flecks of green. As a child people had remarked that he had a wild, animal look to him. It probably didn't help that his clothes were usually torn and singed from playing out in woods behind the burrow.

He examined himself standing in just his trousers. He never looked in the mirror anymore beyond a glance to make sure he was presentable or to shave. He was a couple inches shorter then Ron and Bill but then again, most people were. The twins were likewise built broader in the chest with thicker limbs then the lanky figures of the others. He smiled at the burn scar on his wand arm from his early days of dragon training and at another from quidditch on his shoulder. His expression changed as his eyes traveled towards his chest and abdomen to the wide shiny gashes. He received the majority of those that one awful night at Hogwarts.

Charlie scowled, remembering why he didn't look in mirrors and climbed into the shower. Ten minutes later he walked into the bedroom, drying his hair before flopping down on the bed. He stared up into the stars and smiled, once again grateful he had asked Dumbledore how to charm a ceiling.


End file.
